


Have I Told You Lately

by FierceHurricane



Series: Can't Help Falling In Love [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Awkwardness, Ball gowns, Birthday Presents, Cheesy, Christmas, Christmas Ball, Elvis Presley inspired the title, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fist Fights, Friendship, Gotta love Elvis, Halloween, Harry Potter - Third generation, How Do I Tag, Humor, Late Night Conversations, Lowkey gay relationship, Magic colored hair, Molly Weasley II is a cinnabun roll, Muggle Life, Muggle Technology, Original Character(s), POV Scorpius Malfoy, Pining Scorpius Malfoy, Professor Neville Longbottom, Punk!Frank Longbottom, Quidditch, Quidditch Injuries, Real Life, Romance, Room of Requirement, Room of Requirement Shenanigans, Shipping, Shopping, Silly nicknames as show of affection, Slow Dancing, Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, Swearing, Teenage Dorks, Teenage Drama, Tennage relationships, Third Generation, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, author insert, bc why not, coffee adiction, excessive use of dialogue, hogsmade visits, hogwards needs wifi, idk this was just a gift for a friend, lowkey lesbian relationship, muggle music, real life people are not actually oc, scorpius malfoy is a good bro, secret romance, so much dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:51:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FierceHurricane/pseuds/FierceHurricane
Summary: A birthday present for a friend that turned into this. A Harry Potter-Third Generation/Real Life Crossgrover. Scorpious Malfoy needs a date for the Christmas Ball of his last year at Hogwarts, but with everyone going crazy with teenage romance and his bestfriend playing matchmaker, he doubts that romance is his cup of tea. Besides, he is sure an arranged marriage awaits him after the graduation. However he is going to be proved wrong.WARNING: At least half of the caracthers in this work are real life people I know. Their looks, names and personalities are real and as similar as I could make them.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NessMonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessMonster/gifts).



> Hello!! I have been writing this since July of 2015 and i finally found the courage to post it. This is the first thing I write in a long time and my first work here please be nice. Constructive criticism is appreciated. English is not my mother language.

Scorpius Malfoy was by no means a fuckboy, in fact he considered himself an utter gentleman. Sure, in his previous years at Hogwarts he had had some girlfriends and the relationships he had had been like any normal teenage romance and were ended in good terms, so he didn’t understand why he couldn’t find a date for the Christmas Ball, a stupid tradition that had started because it helped to keep the houses united or some shit. And never mind that it was only the end of September, people were already going crazy searching for a date. And he couldn’t find one. Ugh.

He let himself fall in the couch of the common room with a frustrated sigh.

“What got your panties in a twist blondie?” Came the playful question from the six year sitting in one of the love seats, she had brown sugar skin, and her curly hair reached her waist. Scorpius remembered it to be naturally brown and sometimes she wore it like that, but since she reached four year and discovered the color altering spells she wore it with insane colors; this week it was bright purple. She had a piercing on her right eyebrow and one on the lips, dark eyes, high cheekbones and a cute nose. She was one of his friends. By the looks of things she was finishing a potions essay. He threw a cushion at her and missed.

“I can’t find a date for the stupid ball, that’s all. And stop calling me that.” She gave a chuckle without taking her eyes of the parchment

“What? Malfoy the great can’t find a date?” He snorted at the rhyme

“Nobody calls me that” She managed to give him an incredulous look without looking at him

“Yeah, sure. Cupcake, if anyone in this school is able to find a date that’s you. I mean you are a quidditch star and in case you haven’t noticed you’re pretty handsome.” He let out a laugh at that, not because it was funny, just because she made him laugh “I swear to Hagrid’s beard all the first and second years have a crush on you” 

“That would help if they were allowed to go to the ball, and was that the case they’re too young, I’m not a pedophile” She snorted 

“Five or six years doesn’t make you a pedophile, but you’re right, they’re too young. What about the fourth year girls?” There was sarcasm somewhere at the question, but he let it pass. 

“I tried to ask that Ravenclaw blonde from the quidditch team yesterday and before I could open my mouth she ran away, all her friends looked at me weird too” 

“Ohhh.” She giggled “Please tell me it wasn’t Samantha Wood and her cronies” Scorpius frowned

“How did you know?”

“You messed up badly buttercup” Maybe she could feel the confusion in his face without looking because she explained. She was cool like that. “Those girls are crazy dude. Al and I heard them near the lake the other day, they were planning giving you a love potion” 

“What?! Why would they do that?!” As if she had summoned him just by saying his name Albus came down the stairs and sat in the arm of the loveseat Andrea was in and that finally got her face out of the parchment. He sometimes wondered why his best friends were a year younger than him, but then he remembered that all the seventh year Slytherins were suckers and he forgot about it.

“Why would who do what?” he asked. Before he could answer she said “Dude, Corp asked out Wood for the ball” 

“Oh man” he laughed “You’re fucked, I swear she and her group stalk you” Before he could assure his friend he wasn’t going with her the two fuckers kept talking “I bet they hacked the prefect’s bathroom just to smell his shampoo”

“I bet they ask the house elves for his dirty socks”

“I bet they-“

“Ok guys, enough” 

“Aw, but I got a few more” Andrea pouted 

“I’m sure they’re not like that” 

“Bro, you haven’t heard them talking about you, it creeps me out”

“Yeah, they’re like fangirls for you. Remember the other day at the library Al?” The muggle term was a part of his vocabulary now because of her, how come this was his life? 

“Oh yeah” 

They leaned together and put stupid lovesick faces, talking in ridiculous high pitched voices in unison as if they had practiced before “Have you seen his eyes!” Al put his palm over his heart in a mocking motion “He’s so hot and sweet” Andrea put a hand over her forehead throwing her head back, it was hilarious and he couldn’t stop himself from laughing “And his hair is sooooo shiny” they screeched at last, so dramatic and high pitched they broke up laughing, Albus falling over. They laugh was interrupted when the entrance opened to reveal another six year, a girl with Italian features and dark hair, also a prefect he remembered. She looked at the three of them as if they were crazy and finally said “The others are waiting for you at the library for the ancient runes research”

“Shit, I forgot about that. Are you girls done with aritmency?” Andrea asked, stepping out of the loveseat

“Yeah, Eliana and I we’ll be at the lake, when you finish” 

“I’ll tell them, thanks for reminding me” She picked up her stuff, grabbed her back and made a military salute to them “See ya later fellas! It’s girls time!” she singsoned playfully, purple hair swaying as she exited the common room. He noticed that her friend wasn’t there anymore and some third years were in a table from the black doing homework. He turned back to Albus who was now sitting in the loveseat. Albus wiggled his eyebrows at him

“So, Samantha Wood huh? She may be nuts but at least she’s hot” He struggled his shoulders

“I’m not actually going with her, you know” Then he told his friend about the encounter with the four years and they laughed some more. 

“No but seriously though, I need to find a date soon”

“Relax man, you’ll find someone” Scorpius raised an eyebrow

“And since you’re so confident I assume you already have a date?”

“Well yeah…I’ve sort of been dating someone” Suddenly Al seemed nervous and Scorpius raised his other eyebrow to match the first. “She’s well…a fifth year” Albus scratched the back of his neck “Gryffindor” Oh, well that made sense “Her name is Alice”

“Wait. You mean Alice as in Alice Longbottom? Professor Longbottom’s daughter?”

“Yeah sorta, Professor Longbottom is a friend of my dad or something and my grandma made this huge party on August and they were there and we sort of…made friends? And then we kinda started seeing each other and I asked her out to go to Hogsmade last week on a date which was the worst idea ever by the way, with her already living there and all that so yeah, we’re dating now and I’ll take her to the ball” Albus seemed both nervous and excited while talking 

“Wow. That’s great Al, she’s really pretty” Now Albus wore that look lovesick people tended to have and Scorpius felt really happy for his friend. "She’s really smart too, and funny. I’ve got to tell you about that time when…” Albus talked to him about Alice and then they worked on their homework. Around nine Albus went upstairs and it wasn’t until almost ten, when Scorpius was preparing for his night round as a prefect that Andrea came back, her hair was messy and had grass on it and her face was flushed, Scorpius being the good pal he was only gave her a conspicuous smile and a suggestive raised eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up already!” She whispered playfully while punching him lightly on the arm, he just gave her a knowing look.

“I didn’t said anything” he said and exited the common room praying to be paired with anyone but Rose Weasley that night. He hated night rounds.


End file.
